


In Formal Wear

by TigerPrawn



Series: Garashir - ftm Julian [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien anatomy, Anal Sex, Brief Struggle, Coming Untouched, Criminal Masterminds, Date Night, Discussions about murder, Dominance, Dry Humping, Emotional Conversations, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, Hemipenes, Holodecks/Holosuites, Innuendo, Love Confessions, M/M, Our Man Bashir holosuite programme, Podfic Welcome, Revelations, Riding, Sequel, Sexual Roleplay, Spies & Secret Agents, Teasing, Trans Julian Bashir, Trans Male Character, brief knife play, coming out story, discussions about espionage, do not copy to another site, ftm Julian, holosuite date, masturbation of hemipenes, pinned down, role play, rough and tumble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: New lovers Garak and Bashir can't keep their hands off each other. Not even long enough to complete a holosuite programme.Sequel to Out Of UniformMy other home is Twitter
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir - ftm Julian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1181303
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	In Formal Wear

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/49318181462/in/dateposted/)

“A little overdressed, Doctor.” Garak observed as he entered Julian’s quarters. 

Bashir gave him a small smirk and a raised brow as he adjusted the tie, “Didn’t you read my invitation?”

“If I’m honest my dear, I thought it was an innuendo. I was half tempted to bribe one of the transporter technicians to transport me here naked.”

Bashir chuckled and shook his head, “You’re completely ridiculous. And… the invite was not innuendo. I’m not even sure how-”

“‘ _Please attend in the appropriate attire_ ’, I assumed you meant for the bedroom. In the last six weeks I don’t remember a single one of our ‘dates’ that took place outside of the bedroom.”

“Hey!” Julian objected with a chuckle, “That’s not true. We went to the...uh… we did the…”

“Oh, we made lots of plans, Doctor.” Garak agreed with a nod of his head. “Unfortunately we became… distracted.” 

“I see your point. Anyway, we really are going on a date this time. Felix has sent me his new secret agent adventure.” Bashir flashed a boyish grin and pulled the programme from his pocket, “You can play my nemesis, Trax.”

“Dax?”

He gave Garak a stern look, knowing he hadn’t misheard in the slightest. 

“You don’t want to-” Bashir started, knowing that Garak wasn’t exactly fond of such pursuits..

“I… It’s very fantastical. We’ve had this conversation before.” There was something in his tone that wasn’t a no, but he was right they had discussed it before. It was a ridiculous little piece of nonsense that was too far removed from the real experience of being a spy as far, as Garak was concerned. 

“Yes, it’s meant to be fun. Not historical.” He reminded Garak.

Garak’s features softened and he moved over to Bashir, adjusting his tie and gazing at him with nothing short of adoration. 

“Well, if it’s for fun. And you do look very fetching in formal wear.”

Bashir started to lean forward for a kiss before he caught himself. “No, no kissing. I am determined, this time we will actually have a date.”

“I would consider all the others dates, my dear.” Garak retorted. 

Bashir huffed a laugh, “Yes, well… They were romantic I suppose.” His whole body trembled at flashes of memories of all the times, all the ways, they’d made love. He shook his head and frowned. “Don’t think I don’t know you’re trying to distract me. We’re going to the holosuite to have a lovely date.”

Garak nodded, giving him a gentle and accommodating smile, “Doctor's orders.”

*

Julian could see the way Garak was looking around, taking in the setting. A fantastical version of 1960s Earth, a far cry from the cold and dark espionage Garak had been involved in. 

Not that Garak had done anything more than hint and tell stories that apparently happened to other nameless persons. No direct confirmations. And whilst it was amusing, Julian wondered if Garak would ever tell him the truth. And if he’d ever be ready to hear it. 

“Perhaps you can have your friend Felix write a specific part for me in his next installment? A damsel in distress role?” Garak wore that soft smile that was almost impossible to tell whether it was passive aggressive or truly amused. “You will have to seduce me for my secrets.”

Bashir raised a brow, a worn grin on his lips for just a moment, before his expression turned darker, hungry. 

“Will you give them to me?” 

Garak seemed amused, not the reaction Bashir was going for. 

“Probably not,” Garak said, almost a chuckle in his words. 

“Probably?” Julian wasn’t willing to let drop the topic Garak himself had started. “Probably hints at the possibility for negotiation at least.”

“Perhaps,” Garak replied, his smile growing playful, “any secret can be earned for the right amount. Or at least, a pretty lie can be spun well enough to satisfy. Often for the same price. Never tell the truth when a lie will do.”

There was something cold and sharp about him, something profoundly Cardassian in that moment. A terrifying glint in his eyes. It made Julian’s breath catch and he couldn’t stop himself from stepping forward, sliding his arms up around Elim’s neck.

“I sometimes forget quite how dangerous you are.” Julian admitted. He couldn’t even begin to deny that it was part of the attraction. After all, he would always be that young man seeking adventure on the frontier of the quadrant. 

“Never to you, my dear.” Elim replied softly and without hesitation, as he lowered his head to nuzzle at the soft flesh of Julian’s neck. 

“Not even tonight?” Julian asked, trying hard not to be swayed by the tremors of pleasure already coursing through him. They had too many times hired a holosuite only to end up having sex, this time he was determined to play through the new programme. “We are arch enemies after all.” 

Julian pushed Garak back, a challenge in his smile. 

The Cardassian raised a ridged brow, “Do you want me to be dangerous?” His voice low and curious.

Julian shrugged without thought, he couldn’t say no but he was suddenly a little scared of how far this might go if he said yes. 

“I just… don’t want you to hold back.” Julian found himself admitting something that had been at the back of his mind for a while, niggling.

Garak gave a curt nod, an edge of cruelty to his smile, “Then indeed I won’t.”

*

“He’ll be right with you, Mr Bashir.” The young woman trailed her hand over his shoulder as she walked away, a look behind her to make clear her interest. An option, he knew Felix’s games well enough to know that. If he followed her he could enjoy a tryst with his enemy’s henchwoman, they would only be interrupted after all the fun was had. And knowing Felix, before he had chance to redress. A few months ago he might have even considered it. 

It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d blown off steam in the holosuite in such a way. Bringing all the more joy to unwinding after a long week in the infirmary. 

He let her go, watched as she sauntered from the luxurious private room in the up market casino, and the opportunity was gone.

But another, he knew would present itself. 

“Mr Bashir, I presume.” Garak delivered the words as though he was on the verge of boredom. He had entered through a side door and moved to stand in front of the doctor in what was meant to be his office. 

Julian took in the sight of him then, not having expected him to change clothing. 

“Oh… oh my. Elim…” 

Garak wore dark Cardassian clothes, much like Julian could picture him having worn in the Obsidian Order. They were cut perfectly to his form and he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Garak look more fetching.

“Trax,” Garak corrected, “Really, you should know my name by now. You’ve evaded my clutches so far, but finally I have you trapped.” 

“Yes… you do,” Julian tried to steady his breath, his prosthetic cock was already receiving the signals from his nerves and muscles, beginning to twitch into life. As he was sure Garak had intended. 

“Superior intellect versus superior skill. A superior spy, if you will.” Garak smiled cooly, “I think I finally have you beat.”

Garak’s mouth twitched into an almost grin and Julian couldn’t blame him. He had indeed played the game exceedingly well. This was why it was always more fun to play with a real person than a holocharacter. You could programme the intelligence but not the intuition. Garak had foiled him at every step, leaving him no choice but to to come right into his enemy’s lair. 

Well, one choice.

Julian looked down, “I think you might be right,” he acknowledged and then looked up through half-lidded eyes. 

Garak did smile then, seeing through him completely. 

Julian let out a long, defeated sigh. “Truth is, I only need one little thing. I need you to call off the assassination.” 

“Oh? And why would I do that?” Garak was hardly in character, or rather he was always in character and playing naive was part of who he was. 

“Because, I would be very,” Bashir stepped forward, “very…” He stepped closer again, into Garak’s personal space and ran a finger lightly along his neck ridges, feeling Garak strain to keep control and not shudder. “Grateful.”

He snaked his arms around Garak’s neck and pressed their mouths together. After a moment’s hesitation, Garak opened to him and deepened the kiss, pulling Bashir tight to him.

“Julian,” Garak pulled back, “at this rate this date will end as all the others have, just in a different setting.”

“You didn’t leave me much choice.” Julian answered, kissing him again. 

“It was quite unintentional, my dear.”

Julian chuckled against Garak’s mouth, “Liar… you knew exactly what you were doing, I can see it in your eyes.”

Garak hummed into another kiss before replying, “I only ever tell you the prettiest of lies, my darling.”

Julian groaned, and Garak began kissing down his jaw, his throat. 

“You plan to seduce me? You think that will convince me to cancel the assassination?” Garak asked, his words a growl against Julian’s skin. 

“No, but this might.” Julian pressed the previously concealed blade under Garak’s jaw as he slid it from his sleeve. The press of it was sharp and for a moment he made a mental check that the safeties were on. “Call it off or I will press a little harder.”

“Promise?” Garak’s lips were close enough to his that he could actually feel them twitch into a smirk.

Julian clenched his jaw, his chest heaving with shuddering breaths of anticipation. He dug the blade slightly deeper, moving his mouth to Garak’s ear as he whispered, “I could turn the safeties off.”

Garak let out a low growl of approval but neither of them moved, neither said anything as their eyes met. The game was still on. A very different game than Felix had intended.

After a moment Bashir backed off, pulling the blade back slightly as he stepped from Garak’s grasp. 

“I think I understand, Trax,” Julian purred, “I think you don’t want to be seduced.”

Garak’s brow twitched ever so slightly before returning to an unreadable expression - he clearly wanted Julian to guide this. 

“You want to be dominated.” Julian breathed the words with a grin. 

That did quirk Garak’s brow, and drew a slow smile. 

“And, my dear secret agent, you think you could dominate me?” Garak taunted, his tone cool and unbothered. 

Julian stepped forward again, just into Garak’s space, trailing the knife lightly down his neck ridges, “I think you’ll beg me to.” 

Garak smirked. 

*

The movement had been swift, Julian had barely seen it coming and had no time to react - Garak’s chopping blow sending the knife flying from his hand. The grin was gone, replaced by some dark and calculating expression that Julian found made his heart race.

It also made him act. 

He retreated, backing up enough to put room between them and pull his gun.

“Nice try Trax, call off the assassination or-”

“You’ll shoot me?” That casual amusement was back, “Really my dear, that will achieve very little. And I must say… I’m surprised at your choice of weapon. Guns lack a certain sort of intimacy.”

It was a reprimanding observation but also a hint, Julian knew. 

He also knew he wasn’t about to give away his advantage, nor the potential catalyst it might be. 

Julian cocked the gun. Garak cocked his brow.

“All the same, I need you to-” 

Garak moved quickly, the sort of efficiency that Julian understood he must possess but had never personally witnessed. The way he slipped from his jovial self to this sharp point of focus was a little terrifying, and so very titillating. 

He couldn’t help but think back to those first few months they knew each other, when he was so sure he was courting danger - that he would glean some insight into the Obsidian Order on behalf of Starfleet. The thrill that had sent coursing through his younger and more naive self was renewed.

As Garak struck out - something altogether more graceful than a lunge - Julian felt that thrill again. 

A little distracted perhaps, Julian didn’t react quickly enough. Garak’s years of training more than a match for even Julian’s superior - but still decidedly human - biology. His wrist was encircled lightly, and yet it was completely immobilised, caught at the perfect pressure points so as to render him powerless. 

It was a step to the wall, a short step that Garak made, pressing Julian with him until he slammed him to the hard surface. It was the shock of it more than anything that knocked the gun from Julian’s grip. It clattered to the floor and was immediately forgotten by them both - the game had changed. 

Garak pressed the hard line of his body to Julian’s, trapping him. It was clear in that moment, as Julian tested different movements to see how restrained he truly was, that Garak really had been previously holding back. 

So had Julian. 

He shoved Garak back, managing to push him off. Clubbing his hands together, he brought them down on Garak’s neck ridges. Garak let out a grunt but wasn’t remotely off balanced, instead the Cardassian offered a grin. 

“An aggressive move, Doctor. Brutish even. Are you sure you don’t have a little Klingon DNA in you?” The tone was amused, almost taunting and Julian felt his blood heat in response. 

Garak growled, a low rumble in his chest as he casually stalked forward, Julian making no move to stop him as his hand went around the back of Julian’s neck and pulled him into a hungry and aggressive kiss. 

Julian allowed it for a long moment before pushing Garak back again with another hard shove. Someone less solid and less prepared, would have stumbled. Garak merely took a bracing step back, eyeing the doctor for a moment. Evaluating and then smirking. He spread his arms in a taunt to welcome Julian’s attack. 

Julian set his jaw and charged forward, Garak allowing himself to be pushed back to the nearby desk, one that befit the garnish 60s decor. Feeling only a play at resistance from Garak as he allowed Julian the upper hand. 

Garak grunted as Julian pressed him to the table, “Is this comfortable enough for you?” Julian asked, an edge of cruelty to his voice that he could feel made Garak tremble slightly. Likely in arousal rather than fear.

“Perfectly,” Garak growled. 

Julian huffed, amused and wondering how long Garak would allow him the upper hand. 

*

Julian groaned and tried to catch his breath. He was so hard, so incredibly hard, as he ground himself against Garak. 

The Cardassian’s two penises had unsheathed themselves inside his clothing, and even with the layers of clothing between them, Julian’s own cock slotted between the two. The friction was undeniably exquisite. 

“You think this will… will convince me?” Garak growled, his composure slipping just a little. Just enough. 

“Convince…” Julian started, wondering what Garak was referring to before remembering the holosuite programme. And they’d gotten so far this time. Julian grunted and pressed flush against the man beneath him on the desk, growling next to his ear, “I want to be inside you.”

He felt Garak shudder. Oh, such a glorious thing. 

“If you make me come untouched, I will call off the assassination,” Garak responded with a look of glee in his eyes. 

Julian couldn’t help but laugh and rest his forehead to Garak’s shoulder as he shook with his chuckling. Part of him adored Garak all the more for trying to keep the game going. 

Julian pulled back and nodded his head, sliding a serious look back into place. “Have it your way Drax, but I assure you, I will get little pleasure from-”

Before he could finish, Garak pushed up from the desk, spilling Julian from him. 

If not for the genetic engineering, he’d have lost his footing. And he still might, he realised, as Garak bore down on him. 

Julian scrambled backwards until the back of his legs hit against the ridiculously colourful sofa. 

“You won’t get very far with your pants on, Mr Bashir.” Garak growled the words, but there was something near a tease in his tone, rather than a taunt. 

“You drive a hard bargain, Drax,” Julian spat the words at him as he began to unbuckle the belt on his retro outfit. “But if this is what it takes to ensure the safety of the Prime Minister, then it’s my duty to-”

Julian shucked his pants down, revealing his thick and erect prosthetic. He could feel every electrical pulse zinging through his nerves and through the receptors. 

“-do what I must.”

“You’re dedication is…” Garak eyed him up and down, “impressive, Mr Bashir.”

Without another word, Garak gave Julian a sharp shove, landing Julian on his back on the sofa. 

He squirmed a moment to get comfortable as he watched Garak undress. 

“Your reputation precedes you,” Garak teased as he started to fully strip from his suit. It was cut in such a way that it was practically one piece and left no other option. Not that Julian was complaining. “Let’s see if you live up to the tales.”

Julian groaned when Garak took both his cocks in hand and began to stroke them slowly, the sight making him practically salivate. 

He loved the feeling of Garak inside him, in fact the thought of that was making him even wetter than he had already been. But right now he wanted to bury himself inside of Garak’s cold body and revel in it. 

“Use me,” Julian growled the words, “That’s what you want.”

“Very insightful, Mr Bashir,” Garak purred and released his cocks, climbing naked over his half dressed lover and sinking down onto his hard length. 

Despite, literally, seeing him coming, it had still been a little unexpected. 

Julian had expected more talk, more intimacy perhaps. Certainly more preparation. 

He hadn’t expected Garak to be open and wet. Which perhaps of course he should have. It was just like Garak to have made sure he was prepared for all and every eventuality. 

“Oh god, Elim…” Julian’s hands went immediately to his lovers hips, clinging to the scales there as his hips thrust up of their own volition. Pushing deep inside his lover and and welcoming the sensation of the colder flesh around his own. Something that the prosthetic seemed to translate perfectly, he knew, from having his fingers and tongue inside the Cardassian more than once. 

“Now, now, Mr Bashir.” Garak replied harshly, taking hold of Julian’s shoulders and pinning him to the sofa. “Keep your hands to yourself. Let’s see how good you really are.”

Julian groaned as Garak’s hands slid down his arms, taking his hands before slamming them up above his head, pinning him once more. 

Garak began to grind his hips down, slow but hard. His two cocks leaking as they moved with the motion, dribbling precome over Julian’s stomach. 

Julian tried to meet the movements with his own, not thrusting, but undulating into a perfect rhythm. 

“Of fuck…” Julian whimpered as Garak changed angles, pinning him all the more as he began to slam himself down on Julian’s cock. At this rate he’d come before Garak was even close. 

It took a great deal of effort, but began to meet the new pace, fucking into Garak until…

There!

The slightest flicker across the Cardasssian’s face was all that was needed to betray him. 

Julian doubled his efforts, practically bouncing Garak in his lap until finally. 

“Unng,” Garak grunted and closed his eyes. Now completely incapable of hiding the pleasure Julian was giving him as he found that slightly odd little nub that passed for a prostate in Garak’s species. 

He could actually feel the cold hardness of it against his prosthetic flesh and revelled in the stimulation he was giving. 

Garak’s head fell forward slightly. 

“Reputation earned?” Julian asked as Garak seemed to become jellified. 

He was close, Julian knew. And he loved it. He loved it when Garak came undone like this. So vulnerable for him. 

In that moment Julian grabbed Garak’s hips once more and began to thrust hard up into him, not sure anymore who was leading this dance. And it didn’t matter. He only had one goal. 

“Come for me, please… Come… I need. To. save. The. Prime. Minister…” Julian punctuated the words with a thrust until finally. 

“Arhhhhhh, uughhh” Garak stilled completely and then flexed backwards, his cocks jutting up as he slammed down onto Julian’s cock and come arched from him. Two perfect streams splattered against Julian’s chest and a moment later Julian was coming as well. 

He felt the sensation of his faux come, spilling hot and slicking his dick inside the cold channel. It had Garak groaning all the more as it practically burned inside him. 

They rocked together a few more times before Garak fell forward onto the mess between them, panting with his mouth against Julian’s throat. 

After catching their breath for a moment, Garak reached over to the equally garrish and ridiculously clunky telephone on the side table. He lifted the receiver to his mouth as he panted, “Miss Galore, please call off the assassination for me. I’m a little busy at this moment.”

Julian couldn’t make out the muffled reply, only hearing the click of the phone being put back on the cradle, a moment before Garak collapsed onto him again. 

*

Julian had lost track of how long they had been lying there. For comfort, he’d removed the rest of his clothes and now they lay stretched out together on the sofa, making the most of the remaining time they had the holosuite booked for. 

“We did well,” Julian mused as he stroked his hand over Elim’s neck ridges, the Cardassian’s head on his chest. “We actually finished the game before having sex.”

“Almost,” Garak corrected. 

Julian hummed and continued to stroke over the scales. 

He was surprised when the silence was broken by Garak saying, “I like feeling you inside me. I like that you like it too.”

Julian chuckled. “I like it very much. I…”

He trailed off thinking of far distant memories of losing his virginity and how that sat in his journey of discovery. 

Julian cleared his throat. There was still so much unsaid between them, things that he had never really told anyone he was intimate with, but wanted to tell Garak. Because he was more than a lover now. And perhaps he always had been more. Even from the first day they had met.

“I… Everyone has a catalyst. I… I knew I was a boy from a very young age but, as with a lot of people, it didn’t occur to me that not everyone felt this way. I had no language to articulate what the feelings I had were, and no reason to believe that everyone around me wasn’t feeling them as well. That it wasn’t _normal_.” He sneered on the last word. “And half the time I conflated my gender with my sexuality, which made it all the more confusing.” 

Elim leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth, as though chasing the snarl away. He pushed back a little to study Julian as he spoke. It was always intense being the sole focus of his attention, but it also let him know Garak wanted to know. He was invested. 

“I was not, as hard as this will be for you to imagine, a talkative child,” Julian continued with a half smile. “I didn’t relate well to my peers, this wasn’t something I could have easily discussed with anyone even if I had been able to put it into words.

“The catalyst for me, was the genetic enhancements… especially the physical strength. I was suddenly as strong as, stronger, than the biggest boys in school. And it felt right, it felt… masculine. Or at least to me as a child that was the simple track my mind took into a complex subject.”

He didn’t realise he was frowning until a cool finger stroked down between his eyebrows, gently soothing away the stress in the muscles there. Garak continued to caress him lightly as he continued. 

“I dare say, had my parents not decided to mess with my genetics, another catalyst would have happened. Or I would have realised, as I aged, that something was incredibly wrong.

“As it was, my genetic treatments continued I… changed. Became more able to understand and articulate things. And specifically this, so I told my parents. They took me to the same doctor who performed my other treatments, because… Well, they couldn’t risk taking me to another doctor who might look into my sudden physical and mental developments. I… I think they wanted to make sure too, that it wasn’t a side effect, as much as I assured them that wasn’t the case. We moved, again. The doctor referred a specialist, someone who wouldn’t look too deeply into my other medical history, my genetic background. By the time puberty started to creep up I was on hormone inhibitors, and then testosterone. I went through male puberty and had surgery when I was an older teen, once no more growth spurts were expected. I… By the time I was an adult, I was the person I was always meant to be.” 

Julian trembled a little. 

He wasn’t secretive, but he was very private about this and he had just added Elim to a very short list of people who knew all this about him. It didn’t make him unhappy, it didn’t hurt him, but it wrung him out. Pushed him through every emotion, good and bad, that he could feel.

He shuddered out a breath, and Garak rolled to his back and pulled him tight to his cold, bare chest. Holding him there in comfort for a long moment before he began to speak.

“I was eleven years old when I killed for the first time,” Garak said. Julian’s breath hitched, not at the revelation - so close to what he had always assumed - but to it finally being voiced, shared. 

Julian unconsciously bit his lower lip.

“I say killed rather than murdered as the man was a criminal and an enemy of my father. It was righteous and deserved so it wasn’t what we Cardassians would call murder. I know human sensibilities might differ on this fact.” Garak paused as though waiting for Julian’s opinion, waiting for him to recoil.

“How many people have you-”

“Murdered? None. Killed? More than I can remember. I understand if-” 

Julian pulled himself up Elim and kissed him, pressing the lengths of their bodies together so he could feel every cold inch of him. He’d always known this, of course he had. He was never so naive as to believe that Elim Garak was simply a tailor. 

He had made his peace with that before they had even become intimate. 

“How many have you loved?” Julian asked, still trembling as he pulled back to gaze at Garak’s face. 

Garak huffed, a gentle smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

“Only you.” 

Julian let out a shuddering breath. He blinked, wide eyed. Garak was both vulnerable and terrifying. 

Julian kissed him again.


End file.
